just another jealous lover
by darkredlipstick
Summary: You just have never been the jealous type. You haven't had a serious girlfriend before Jade but you were never jealous. You truthfully don't know what jealous feels like. Although../Or Beck's jealous but he won't admit it.  BadeBadeBade


**This is my first **_**completely **_**Bade story::Beck centric. I don't know if I really got his personality or Jade's right but I figured Fanfiction needed to be flooded by Bade stories once again so I decided to help chip in. I don't know where I got the story idea from but I think the whole Sinjin/Jade/Beck love triangle (if it can even be considered a love triangle) should be played more.**

**The whole story is in future tense except for flashbacks from different episodes.**

You're not the jealous type.

_(that's what you say)_

However- Jade **is**.

And you lovelovelove that about her. You lovelovelove making her jealous because it's your way of knowing she still _cares_.

Jade's a v e r y s c a r y girl when she's jealous. _(quick- hide the scissors!) _Her revenge usually comes in ways that hurtscartraumatize you _mentally_. You've come to realize although she threatens to, she never gets physical. You still haven't decided if that's any better for her victim.

Her favorite victim is Tori Vega. People think the reason Jade hates her is because of the time she accidentally spilled coffee all over you and tried rubbing it off of you.

_(but you know better)_

You both were there at the Big Showcase when Trina was supposed to perform "Make It Shine" with Andre. But then Trina swallowed some weird Chinese herb gargle, which made her tongue swell up, and she couldn't sing. {thankGod}. Then Tori came along and sang _noticeably _better than her sister ever could and was accepted into Hollywood Arts.

You were innocently cheering along with the rest of the crowd but you noticed Jade with _that look_ on her face.

_(she could already tell tori was going to replace her)_

It was the last straw for Jade when Tori kissed you in Sikowitz's class.

_(she didn't speak to you for two full days)_

/

You still don't get jealous though.

You two are _actors_, you have to kiss other people from time to time. You try explaining this logic to Jade one night but you _a c c i d e n t a l l y _forgot to check if there were any scissors in a 5 mile radius.

_(she cut up your pajamas but then out of guilt the next day, she bought you a brand new pair)_

You recently auditioned for a play at school but it involves a heavy kiss scene between your character and the main character.

_(jade was too busy working on something else with cat to audition and guess who just happened to "stop by")_

Jade wasn't happy at all to learn Tori got the lead role and threw a rock at you when you gently tried to tell her about the kiss scene.

_(déjà vu, much?)_

Jade insisted on watching every rehearsal and when you and Tori weren't rehearsing, she made sure you two were very far apart.

When it came time for the actual play, you nearly fell asleep onstage due to your previous attempts last night to stop Jade from sabotaging Tori to play the lead. You did end up kissing Tori but you were horribly sloppy at it from your lack of energy.

Tori broke apart, her eyes confused at the sudden change in your kissing style, but continued to stay in character.

_(she's kissed __everyone's__ boyfriend hasn't she?)_

After the play, Jade greeted you with a knowing smirk. You asked her if she intentionally sabotaged the kiss by making you exhausted for the play.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I probably did but then again I probably didn't."

_(ohGod she's such a gank but you lovelovelove her anyways)_

/

You just have never been the jealous type.

You haven't had a serious girlfriend before Jade but you were never jealous.

You truthfully don't know what jealous feels like.

Although, you're not really liking this feeling you get when Robbie and Jade have to do a scene in Sikowitz's class where he gives her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Once Jade comes back to her seat, you wrap a loving arm around her shoulders a _littletinybit_ tighter than you normally do.

But when it's time for lunch, and you, Jade, Cat, and Andre, are already sitting at a table, enjoying yourselves- Tori and Robbie come along and you notice Robbie skip a _littletinybit _ faster to his seat _nextto__**your**__Jade_.

She doesn't acknowledge his presence at first until Rex begins to "talk" to her.

"Robbie thinks your dad is a baker." He says.

Robbie's eyes widen and he tries to cover Rex's mouth but Jade untangles his hands from the puppet.

"Why does he think that, Rex?" She asks him, dangerously glaring at Robbie.

"Because you have nice buns." Rex begins to laugh to himself and Tori and Andre's jaws drop to the floor.

Robbie bangs his head on the table while Rex continues laughing. Jade rolls her eyes and rips Rex's arm off, _again_.

"OW!"

Cat stares at all of you blankly. "I don't get it.."

Andre leans in next to Cat and whispers (_hushushush) _in her ear.

Cat still looks confused. "But why didn't he just say Jade has a nice-"

"I'm leaving." Jade announces getting up and walking away.

Robbie tries to repair Rex's arm, muttering to himself before getting up just as quickly and _running _away.

You silently get up too and go after Jade. You don't know what the hell just happened…

….but you do know you don't like this growing feeling inside of you.

/

But – of course – you're not one to be jealous.

It's not your fault Jade didn't give you a chance to tell her that your cheerleader neighbor was _nine years old_.

**{that doesn't mean you still didn't enjoy Jade's rage}**

You secretly felt _::special::precious::important _that Jade would go through such manners to meet this girl.

But you couldn't hold it all in when Ally came back for Sparkles.

"Your girlfriend's pretty," Ally whispers loud enough for you, Tori _and_ Jade to hear.

"I know." You whisper back just as loud.

Ally thanks you and leaves your R.V with Sparkles.

Once she's gone, Jade comes up to you and sits down next to you in front of your laptop.

"Wow Jade…looks like you've got some competition there," Tori teases her, clearly not improving her mood.

You nudge her a little bit. "You gonna say you're sorry?"

"You didn't tell me she was nine!"Jade snaps.

"You didn't give me a chance!" You try and defend yourself.

"Oh don't try and turn this around on me," Jade demands.

Tori tries butting in but it's no use. Once you and Jade are at it- there's no one else in the room.

"You love making me jealous!" Jade complains as you try reasoning with her.

"Can you guys please fight later?" Tori begs.

"Stay out of this Tori!" Jade snapped turning off your laptop as you're inching closer to her. "If you had just simply-"

You cut her off, not exactly wanting to argue at the moment, and kiss her. Jade, still furious, pulls away.

"You can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you!" Jade insists as you pull her closer.

"Pretty please?" You ask in your child-like voice and kiss her again.

This time, Jade doesn't struggle as much but she still pulls away after a little while.

"No! We have to talk-"

"Talking's no fun." You persuaded kissing her once again.

This time Jade doesn't resist or struggle at all. She deepens your kiss and massages her fingers in your unruly hair. It's just getting fun, as you rub circles on her sides and she moves closer to your lap, when someone knocks at the door.

Jade groans as you yell, "Come in!", irritated.

Your dad comes in, eyeing Jade warily, "You left your homework in the kitchen."

You both know that's not the real reason he came in –

_(jade was quite loud banging on your door+ snoopy parents + jade staying in your R.V for a __long__ time = "parental" suspicions)_

-but accept this anyway.

"Thanks Dad," You say hoping he'll get the message and **leave**.

But your dad doesn't seem to want to **leave**. He puts the papers down on your couch and stares at you two.

Jade gives you a look and gets up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beck. Bye Mr. Oliver."

Once Jade leaves the R.V, your dad gives you _that look_. "Look Beck, I know you and Jade have been dating a long time but I think-"

"I'm not breaking up with her, dad." You tell him firmly.

Your dad groans. "She tried to kill me with that evil, rabid dog!"

"She was trying to do me a favor!"

"By _killing _you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I don't!"

"Good for you. Now please go? I'm going to change into my pajamas now." You tell him.

Your father gives you a look but leaves nonetheless. Once he's closed the door, you take off your shirt and begin looking around for your pajama shirt.

All of a sudden, the door to your R.V opens and you nearly shout. Jade rushes in and kisses you roughly before pulling away, keeping your foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry."

She gives you one last kiss before leaving just as quickly as she came.

You're not sure how long you were staring at the door, with your lips puckered, before a fly decides to buzz in between your eyes.

/

Whatever the case may be- you're not one to get jealous.

But that feeling comes back up again – that one that happened when Robbie kissed _(erm- "mouth to mouth resuscitation")_, that one you didn't like – when you learn Sinjin was making sock puppets of him and **your** Jade. Apparently Jade was _madly_ in lovelovelove with him, but Sinjin told her to break up with you because "Sinjin don't cuddle with what ain't his". H o w e v e r she said she _couldn't _because she felt _sorry_ for you.

You saw the video on TheSlap. You saw the _e n t i r e _thing. Even the part where Jade comes in and calmly tells Sinjin,

"This isn't right."

You're not quite sure what happened after Jade forced the recorder to turn off the camera but it wasn't enough to keep Sinjin from loving **your** girl.

Whenever you two are having an…_intimate&private_ moment in the hallway, Sinjin "just happens" to be there.

_(intimate&private moment #1:)_

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" I touched my forehead with hers as she gave me her special smile – one that she only gave me.

"Tell me one more time," She said seductively as she wrapped her fingers in my hair.

"You have really, I mean _amazing_, really pretty-"

_CRASH!_

Jade and I both snapped our heads behind her to see that Sinjin had dropped a mug of coffee he was holding and was staring at us, not moving.

"Oops, I accidentally dropped some coffee. Hi Jade!" Sinjin chirped excitedly.

Jade glared at him, her once light blue eyes turned _::dark::stormy::dangerous_. "3…2-"

Sinjin bolted out of the hallway as if Jade had stuck a fire torch to his ass.

_(intimate&private moment #2:)_

"I thought you hated the color pink." You confronted Jade as you leaned against her locker.

"I do," Jade said curiously eyeing my hand that was in my bag.

"Then why on Earth do you have _pink_ underwear?" You asked her pulling out the pair of lacey, pink panties that you happened to find in your bathroom that morning.

Jade blushed immediately, her pale cheeks turning bright pink, as she ripped the panties from your hands and put it in her bag.

"Oh and look! Your cheeks are pink too! Jeez love, for someone who "hates" pink-" You begin to say before Jade slaps her hand over your mouth.

_(you love her taste: strawberry kiwi lotion)_

"Shut up!" She hisses, looking around the empty hallway.

You gently peel her hand off of your mouth, but keep holding it, "You know…your lips are bright _pink_,"

"So are yours."

"You can't seem to be able to yourself away from them."

"Oh shut up," She said as she leaned in.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from somebody behind you two.

In the process of the shock, you and Jade bumped your heads against each other and she nearly toppled all over you. _{you wouldn't have exactly __**minded**__ if you hadn't been in school}_

You both turned around to see where the scream emanated from, only to find Sinjin.

Lane came out of his office, obviously freaked out. "What happened?" He examined the three of you and saw Jade's **death** glare at Sinjin's _scaredtodeath _look. "Jade…what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! Beck and I were just minding our own business when the little turd comes out of nowhere and shocked the hell out of us!" Jade snapped.

"Jade, be nice to Sinjin and don't forget our conversation about your language." Lane warned as he turned towards Sinjin. "Sinjin- why did you scream?"

"Because they were about to kiss!" Sinjin sounded close to tears.

You hear Jade audibly groan beside you and you see Lane sigh and rub his eyes.

"Do we need _another_ session for you two?" Lane asked warily.

"Yes!"

"No!" Sinjin and Jade exclaimed quickly.

"You both come in my office and Beck get back to class." Lane groaned as he walked back into his office.

Jade groaned before squeezing your hand and walking towards Lane's classroom. She smacked the back of Sinjin's head – **hard **– and then walked into Lane's classroom.

Sinjin gave you a nerdy smirk before happily skipping into the classroom. _{you can't help but want to be in that classroom sososo badly and you're really not liking that feeling in your stomach}_

_(intimate&private moment #3:)_

You're bending down at your locker when Jade comes up to you and kicks it close.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now get up." Jade demanded pulling you up to face her.

"What's up?" You asked.

"Over the weekend Cat made me go shopping with her and she made me buy a ton of new lipsticks and glosses and stuff of that crap for you."

"For me?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"No need to be bitter, sweetie," You smiled at her teasingly, knowing she hates that pet name. "Why for me?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid. When a girl buys lip gloss for a boy it's because he likes that scent on her."

"But I _already _like your scent. Coffee. It makes up for the coffee you steal from me."

"Cat says you'll like these better." Jade informed you shuffling around in her bag.

"Since when did you listen to Cat?" You asked.

"Since the girl grew a backbone and told me if I didn't try these on for you then she would buy this hideous perfume and spray it all over me every time she saw me." Jade explained pulling out three tiny lip gloss bottles.

"Here, give me this," You said taking the bottles from her hands, snaking your arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Let's _pretend_ you tried on the lip gloss but I just couldn't resist your natural scent-"

"Are you two busy?" Sinjin came out of nowhere and stuck his face between yours.

Jade shrieked and jumped back five feet and you nearly tripped over yourself.

Lane came out of his office _once again_, looking shocked. "What happ- oh it's you three. What happened this time?" Lane ended calmer and more warily.

"Sinjin interrupted me and Beck!" Jade complained.

"I just wanted to know if they were busy!" Sinjin insisted.

"Do we really need another session?" Lane asked, his face clearly not wanting to.

"Yes!"

"No!" Sinjin and Jade exclaimed.

"Sinjin please leave Beck and Jade-" Lane tried to say before Sinjin began running in circles around him. "Sinjin? Sinjin! Sinjin what the lotion are you doing!"

"I need, NEED!, another session! Please!" Sinjin begged still running in circles.

"I'll rip my hair out if I have another session with him!" Jade promised.

"Can I have it?" Sinjin asked, stopping for just a millis e c o n d.

"No!" She snapped. "Lane!"

"This one last session. No more, Sinjin! Now come on." Lane grumped back to his office. Jade groaned as she shoved Sinjin towards the office and he disappeared with **your **girl once again.

_(you're really not liking this feeling. but it just won't go away…)_

/

You're starting to wonder if maybe you are the jealous type….

_(but then you just deny it a s e c o n d later)_

That's Jade's job. _Jade_ gets jealous. _Jade _hates it when other girls flirt with you. _Jade _is the one who wants to murder them.

You're just there for the ride. Because you know when other guys flirt with her, she's not going to give them the time of day. Her **pretty**_gorgeous_beautiful blue eyes are only on **y o u**.

_{although you never really liked rollercoasters that went up and down and side to side but this one is getting to be exciting you think)_

You know Jade will always _hate_ Sinjin. You know that she will neverevernever have eyes for Robbie _or _Rex. {_But sometimes you can't help but want to strangle them with her coffee colored hair, streaked with rainbows.} _But that doesn't mean you're jealous, right?

…

…

…

…..right?

/

Okay…maybe you are a _littletinybit _ jealous when other boys managed to capture Jade's attention.

And maybe you are a _littletinybit _jealous when Sinjin manages to draw Jade's attention away from you even if it's just for a s e c o n d.

But she's **beautiful**_gorgeous_pretty & like **hell** she's worth all the pain she puts you through even if she can be a gank.

No one else dances their fingers in your hair like she does – not that anyone actually has… - and no one else makes you feel as important as she makes you feel.

So maybe….

…..it's okay to be jealous….

…..sometimes.

…**.What the hell was that ending? Gah it was embarrassingly awful but I can't think of a better one.**


End file.
